Start Again
by sparklingliza
Summary: It's hard to forget, but even harder to remember. A lot of things happen in six years, things change, especially the Doctor and Rose. Rose wakes up with amnesia forgetting everything since their trip to the 2012 Olympics, including how human her Doctor really is.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up on the floor. It was cold and metal and only the sounds of the Tardis could be heard over the ringing in her ears. She sat up slowly putting her hand to her head to try and stop the throbbing. When she felt something warm and wet on her hand she pulled it back to see blood.

She went to stand up; knowing that bleeding out in a hallway of the Tardis was not one of her top priorities. Her knees buckled under as she stood and she fell back down. She was about to call for the Doctor when she realized she didn't know if he was here, she didn't even know what day it was, why she was in this hallway, or what hallway she was even in.

Starting to scare herself she let out a cry, "Doctor!? Doctor! Are you here?" Her own voice made her head scream with pain as she waited for any response. She was in the Tardis, so the Doctor had to be here somewhere, right? She heard footsteps running towards her and prayed that they were his and not something else. "Doctor? Doct—,"

A man in a pin striped suit appeared in front of her, his face filled with concern and fear. Before she was able to say anything he bent down and picked her up. "Rose, I need you to be very, very quiet." She didn't complain, the throbbing in her head was taking up all of her energy. She leaned her head against his chest, she could hear his heart beat as he carried her down several hallways towards the med bay, or at least she assumed that's where they were going.

She pulled her head away from his chest. Heart beat? As in one heart beat? She leaned her head back against him and sure enough she heard a singular thud. If her head didn't hurt so badly she would have shaken it. She must have a concussion, she wasn't hearing things right.

The Doctor stepped through a doorway, turned around and hit a button on the side of it with his foot. The door slid shut with a loud bang and then several locking sounds followed. He let out a breath of relief. "Rose, I told you not to go down there, I would've gotten around to feeding it."

"Feeding it…feeding what?" She asked as he turned another corner, the med bay was clearly in sight at the end of the hall.

"The skrillzarax…the one we picked up in Colonial America yesterday. The one that almost bit off my good hand," He stepped into the med bay and sat her down on one of the beds. He started to pull out supplies as her sight started getting fuzzy.

"Your good hand?" He held up his right hand and wiggled his fingers.

"Yep, I love this hand, love this hand too," he held up his left hand for her to see, "but it's not as brilliant as the right one." She was staring at his left hand, her eyes never leaving the small silver band on his ring finger. "You alright? Never mind stupid question," black was creeping into the corner of her eyes but she kept them trained on his left hand. "Rose, why are you staring at my hand like that?"

He started to dab the now drying blood off of her head as she continued to look at his hand. "Why are you wearing that ring?" The darkness was about to overtake her but she had to know, why was he wearing a wedding band.

"My wedding ring?" He asked glancing down at it. She was gripping the edge of the bed now, forcing herself to stay conscious, a battle she was losing. "I always wear it, why? Rose, what's wrong?"

She wanted to say something, ask more questions. She tried to get more out but she couldn't, she couldn't fight it any longer. She fell back, hitting the bed with a thud, letting the darkness overtake her.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke up the room was almost pitch black, only when she saw the blinking lights of the medical equipment was she sure that her eyes were no longer closed. She sat up and reached up to touch her head. The thudding in her head was lighter now and when she touched her head she felt bandages instead of blood.

She thought back to everything that had happened before she had passed out. She had had weird dreams while she had been asleep, at what point did the reality end and the dreams start? She heard footsteps outside of the room. "Rose, are you awake?" She heard the Doctor's voice. He appeared in the doorway a few seconds later.

"Uh…yeah, yeah I'm awake," he walked in and turned the light on gradually by turning one of the many knobs. She was grateful that he didn't turn it on all at once. The light thudding in her head was now quickly turning into a migraine. "Do, do you have anything for headaches?" He nodded.

"Rose, I need to ask you some questions, I'm afraid that you may have slight amnesia."

"My memory's fine, the migraine I'm getting, however…that's another story."

"Rose, how old are you?" He handed her two silver pills and a paper cup of water. She swallowed the pills and took a few sips of water.

"I'm twenty; we celebrated my birthday right after we got back from seeing the coordination of the Queen. You ate half of my cake. See memory's fine." The worry in his eyes grew as he turned his attention away from the bandages he was unraveling.

His complete attention was on her now. "Rose," he reached down and took her hands, "Rose you're twenty six."

"Excuse me?" Rose's migraine was fading now but a different kind of pain was making its way to her head.

"You're twenty six; your birthday was last month. I made a pie."

"I…uh…" the Doctor picked up the bandages he had been untangling earlier and started to change the ones that she had started to bleed through.

"What's the last thing you remember?" She thought for several moments, not knowing what her last memory really was. Everything felt fuzzy, she couldn't tell what was real and what was from her dreams.

"Uh, the…the Olympics I think."

"The 2012 Olympics?" He asked. She nodded as he threw away her old bandages. He grabbed her hand. His lips were tightly closed as he helped her down. "You should go to bed, rest there. It'll be better than staying in the med bay."

"Could you make me some soup?" She asked as he followed her down the hallways, the Tardis seemed different, maybe it had changed in the past six years.

"Yeah, I can do that," he smiled down at her.

"Chicken noodle? It's my favorite."

"I know. Oh here we are," he opened the door to reveal a room that Rose had never seen before.

"This isn't my room," she said walking into the room. It smelled like her room, like her perfume, but the smell was slightly off. She stepped towards the queen bed.

"I…I…uh…yes it is," she started to sift through the clothes on the floor with her feet. She saw some clothes that looked like they could be hers and multiple men's dress shirt. She glanced back at him, her eyebrows raised. She walked over to one of the night stands. She grabbed one of the picture frames off of it and studied the picture.

"We're married?" She turned back to look at him. The picture in her hand was a wedding photo. Rose was wearing a beautiful dress, that couldn't be anything other than a wedding dress. In this picture she was kissing the Doctor, who was in a tux as they stood in front of a church. She blushed as she looked at the photo and then back to the man in the doorway.

Rose looked down at her left hand to see a sparking diamond ring. The Doctor nodded, "yes, two years."

"But I'm human and you're a time lord."

"Uh...about that I—," a large bang echoed through the Tardis accompanied by an earthquake like shake. "Uh…hold that thought," he grabbed her hand and ran towards the console room.


	3. Chapter 3

They ran through the corridors, the corridors that he had spent the last two years building with her by his side. She reached over and grabbed his hand, a grin on her face. This had always been her favorite part, the running, he thought looking over at her. When they got to the console room she let go of him and ran straight to the door. "Rose, wait!" He yelled after her. He was too late; she had already opened the door and stepped outside.

He ran out of the Tardis after her. "This is London." She said looking over at him, her eyebrows arching upwards in confusion.

"Yes, it is," he gulped; he knew exactly why the Tardis had taken them to London.

"Why did the Tardis take us to London? Where are we?" They were standing outside of an enormous house, just outside of the city.

"This, this is your mum's house." She grinned looking back at him.

"This is my mum's house? What she do? Win the lotto?"

"Rose, stop. We have to go back into the Tardis."

"What, why? Is something wrong? Our we crossing back on our own timelines?"

"No, not that, nothing's wrong, nothing yet. Rose you have to trust me when I tell you things have changed in years you don't remember. You can't just walk in there it will—,"

"Rose! Doctor!" Pete walked out of the front door, a smile on his face. The Doctors expression froze as he turned to watch Rose. Her face went from surprise to confusion. The Doctor reached forward grabbing Rose's hand.

"Rose we need to go back into the Tardis. I have to explain…everything."

"That's…that's my Dad." Pete's face fell as he looked back from the Doctor to Rose.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Pete asked walking towards where they stood.

"Dad?!" Rose repeated as the Doctor tightened his grip on Rose's arm, trying to get her back into the police box. "DAD!" She started fighting against the Doctor.

"Pete, if you trust me at all, please go inside." Pete looked back to Rose then over to the Doctor. The Doctor was holding her back, struggling as she pulled against him. Nodding Pete disappeared into the house again. "Rose, please calm down. Just come back into the Tardis please." She stopped struggling, turning around to look at him.

"Why is he alive?" tears were falling down her face. The Doctor grabbed her hands pressing his forehead against hers.

"It's okay, it's okay…I just have a lot to tell you, there's so much you don't know." Glancing up at him she nodded. They walked into the Tardis and she sat down on the jump seat, her head dropped low.

"Okay, what do you need to tell me?" She said as he sat down next to her. He grabbed her hand holding it tightly. Reaching up with the other hand he checked the bandages on her head. His fingers lingered on her skin. She was Rose Tyler the girl he had brought on his adventures with him. She was no longer Rose Tyler the woman that he had married. It had taken her so long to be okay with what he was, who he wasn't. He didn't know if he could go through that again.

"Doctor, are you okay?" She reached up and grabbed his hand. He took a large breath before he started.

"Rose, I am not the Doctor." She looked at him blankly as he continued. If Rose had her memory she would've shaken her head, smiled at him, and reassure him that he was indeed the Doctor, her Doctor. "I'm not even a time lord."

"What do you mean?" He took another breath and told her everything. She was silent for several minutes afterwards, his heart beating faster and faster every second.

"Say something." He pleaded with her after his chest started throbbing.

"I…don't know what to say. My head hurts."

"It's a lot to take in." He stated nodding.

"No, it really hurts. I think the medicine you gave me is wearing off."

"Oh, okay. Let's go get you some more." He stood up and reached to grab her hand. She pulled it away, wrapping her arms in front of her chest. He awkwardly moved his hand into his pocket as they walked down the hallway in silence.

He had forgotten what this silence was like, it had been years since Rose had given it to him last; right after the time lord had left them on that beach. He handed her the pills, his hand lingering against hers until she pulled it back again. "I'm tired, can you…can you show me my…uh…our room again?"

"Yeah, it's just right here," he led her down the hallway back to the bedroom. She walked into the room and closed the door without saying another word to him. "I love you," he whispered to the shut door, "I will always love you Rose Tyler."

…

Pulling the blanket up to cover his chest removed it from his feet as he let out a groan. The couches springs dug into his back and he turned over onto his side. He was too tall for this couch. He should just go find somewhere else to sleep, but he was too tired to leave.

The Doctor closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the Tardis at night. There wasn't much to hear when they were floating just inside of the Earth's orbit. A habit he had started after the wedding, keeping close but not too close to the in-laws. Exhaustion pulled on his body, begging him to sleep. His mind, however, had different ideas. Hundreds of thoughts were tugging at his brain, begging for his attention. It was going to be a very long night.

…

Rose found herself on the left side of the bed, which was strange. She had always been the type of person who would stretch out and take all of the bed. Even when she had been dating Mickey he had always complained of her taking it all, and pushing him onto the floor. She inched herself into the middle of the bed and grabbed one of the pillows from the right half, tucking it into her arms. Rolling onto her side she could smell the pillow in her arms. It smelled like him. Like the Doctor. Or the man out there that called himself the Doctor. Frustrated she threw the pillow across the room and rolled back onto her back.

She didn't know who he was. She had known the human man outside her door for a few hours; the man was a stranger to her. A stranger she was married to. He was still the Doctor though, she had to tell herself. He was just as much the Doctor as her tall and gangly Doctor was the big eared and leather coat Doctor. Except for one thing, he loved her. And was human, was going to live the rest of his singular life with her, was married to her, had one heart, aged the same as her, well a lot more things than one thing. But he was not her time lord.

He was not the same man that she had been traveling with days before. She climbed out of the bed and walked across the room. She glanced at their wedding photo again, sighing. She didn't know who he was, but at the same time she didn't know who she was. She walked back to bed grabbing the pillow off of the floor.

Curling up on her side again she tucked his pillow under her arms so that she could smell him as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
